More Than A Game
by Stella Rose-chan
Summary: Jaden Yuki is known for his phenomenal dueling skills. But his romance skills? Not so much. Dueling may be a walk in the park for the Slifer, but when it comes to love, calling him dense might just be the biggest understatement of the year. JadenxOC
1. It All Started With Detention

"Whew! I can't believe it's our third year at Duel Academy already! Can you believe it, Sy?" An excited Jaden asked his blue haired friend. Speaking of blue…

"Hey, when did you get into Obelisk Blue? I could've sworn you were wearing yellow just a minute ago." Jaden peered closer to Syrus, inspecting him as if there was some sort of magic fairy or something that changed his uniform into a different color.

Syrus let out a sigh of annoyance, "If you were listening to me earlier, Jay, I was trying to tell you that I got promoted to Obelisk Blue! I even changed my glasses for the occasion…"

Jaden tilted his head and glanced at Syrus's glasses.

"You did?"

Syrus groaned and shook his head.

"Nevermind Jay. Let's get to class before we're late! We don't want detention on the first day, do we?"

Jaden chuckled and followed after Syrus. "Definitely not! Especially when it comes to Crowler! He's way too harsh."

"Only with you…" Syrus muttered under his breath. "I hope all our friends are in our class this year!"

Jaden nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! And I hope we get some really strong duelists this year too! I'm getting excited just thinking about it. I can't wait to get my game on!"

They stepped into the classroom and scanned the area for familiar faces. Soon enough, they found Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Aster, Tyranno and Blair sitting in the center chatting amongst themselves. Jaden ran down excitedly to greet everyone, unaware of the pair of light silver eyes trailing him from the corner of the classroom.

"C'mon, Stel! It's our third year and you're really not going to talk to him?"

Stella let out a deep breath and glared are her companion. "Venus, I told you to stop calling me Stel! It's _Stella_! I hate when you call me that…" She ran a hand through her long, raven-colored hair in annoyance. "These kinda things take time, okay?"

"I doubt it takes three years…" Venus mumbled, crossing her arms in an annoyed fashion. "I don't get why you won't talk to the guy. He really isn't that hard to approach." Venus received another glare from Stella and smirked in satisfaction.

"I'm just awkward when it comes to guys…"

"You mean Jaden."

"Urgh, shut up! Luck has just never been on my side these past few years, but I'm gonna change that this year…hopefully." Stella whimpered and her head dropped slightly in discouragement. "I…just don't know how."

"That's why I'm here. If you'd just let me – "

"Hell no Miss I-Get-A-New-Boyfriend-Every-Month." Stella interjected rudely and met an angry pair of violet eyes.

"I've only had three boyfriends, thank you very much." Venus retorted. "And I'm not going through another year of you complaining about 'not having a boyfriend like everyone else' or 'Jaden will never notice me' shit! So just shut up and take my help."

Stella's mouth remained ajar as she stared as her supposed best friend. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and glanced back at a familiar brunette moving zealously around the center of the classroom. She gulped and turned back to Venus and nodded. There was no way she was going to let another year pass without letting Jaden know how she felt. She'd only talked to him a few number of times, but they were tiny instances like saying 'excuse me' or 'you dropped this.' Still, each time made her heart flutter. But…did he even know she existed?

Class began shortly and almost half the class was asleep due to Crowler's boring lectures. He sneered as he took in the scene of sleeping students in front of him. An evil smile formed on his lips as he smacked the board loudly with a ruler and began calling out the names of students who were asleep and assigned them detention.

Syrus nudged Jaden with his elbow.

"Jay, wake up!" He hissed. He poked him again, desperately hoping that his best friend would wake up. "C'mon, you're going to get detention if you don't wake up!"

"Magical kuriboh dumplings!" Jaden blurted out, glancing around the room frantically. Syrus facepalmed himself and the whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at the confused Jaden.

"And Jaden Yuki…" Crowler continued, his smile growing wider.

"Uhh…yeah?"

"DETENTION!"

Jaden groaned and slouched back in his seat. "You've gotta be kidding! On the first day, too?! Man, this is so uncool!"

From the other side of the classroom, Venus's phone went off and her loud ringtone blared out through her purse. Crowler turned his glare to the duo and pointed his ruler stick accusingly at them.

"Tsumoya!" He yelled, directing the ruler towards Venus. "Was that your cellphone that went off just now?!"

Venus glanced from Jaden to Stella and a smirk played across her lips. She knew Stella would hate her now, but thank her later. It was the first step to at least get her to talk to Jaden anyway! And for her sake, she'd better not be complaining about it in their dorm room.

"Sorry, professor. It wasn't me this time. It was Stella's."

Stella's eyes grew wide and she stared at her friend in absolute shock.

"What." She mouthed, only to receive a wink in reply.

"Hinode, detention!"

Stella sat back down in her seat, unable to believe what just happened. She never had detention a day in her life and now on the first day back at Duel Academy she gets it?! And…

She gasped, "Jaden…I…I have detention…with Jaden…"

Venus giggled and flicked back her long blonde hair. "Looks like it! Good luck~"

"You're the worst best friend ever!" Stella cried as she laid her head down on the desk.

After another half hour of lectures about expectations and deadlines third years were supposed to meet, Crowler finally dismissed the class. Except, of course, for the students that were called out for detention. He made them sit right at the front of the classroom in no particular order, but Stella was unfortunately the last to get to the table. And as if luck was _finally_ on her side, Jaden was the second-to-last person to reach the table.

She took her seat hesitantly next to Jaden. Her palms were already starting to feel moist and her heartbeat was moving rather fast. She didn't dare glance at Jaden, but sitting so close next to him made her chest explode.

"Hey."

She blinked and turned the other way.

"Heeeeeyyyyy!" The same voice whispered.

Slowly, she turned around and her silver eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her rib cage and she was scared it might never come back. She really wished Venus was there, but she couldn't keep relying on her friend forever.

"Y-y-yes?" She whispered back.

"You have a pencil I can borrow?" He asked sweetly, causing her insides to melt.

She nodded quickly and took out her backpack. She fished for one and her hand came out trembling, but she managed to give it to him.

"Thanks, you're a life saver!" Jaden told her with a grin. He glanced back at her and blinked. "Wait, have we met before?"

"N-no…not officially…" She replied meekly.

"Ah, well that's too bad! Let's start off with introductions then!" He held his hand out. "My name's Jaden Yuki! And you are…?"

She stared at his hand for a few seconds and wiped hers off real quick before slowly taking his warm hand into hers and shaking it. Hopefully Jaden couldn't feel how fast her heart was beating or she would've died of embarrassment.

"I'm Stella Hinode."

"Stella, huh? Cool name! Is it alright if I call you Stel?"

Stella averted her gaze from Jaden to a nearby chair. Did he just ask if he could call her Stel? And didn't she just tell Venus she hated it when she called her that? It was true; she _did _hate it when she called her by that name…but with Jaden, it was different.

She nodded in newfound confidence.

"Sure, Stel sounds…fine!"

* * *

**Stella: Oh, Stella-chan _does not _own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any sort of way. So yeah, this plot bunny has been in my head for literally a few months. Yu-Gi-Oh GX has always been my favorite ygo series and I fell in love with Jaden from the start of the show! But I never finished watching it and I haven't watched it in a while so I apologize for the OOCness here and there. I'm gonna start watching it soon though!**

**Oh, and haha because Jaden was officially my first bishie that I became obsessed with, I decided to use my pen name as an OC. I've always planned on using Stella for an OC one day too...**

**You'll get a little more of her (or my) back story in the next chapter! Venus's too! And this story is most likely not going to have the plot of the original show. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please leave reviews and tell me whatcha think!**

**And sorry if anyone's been PM'ing me. This is the first time I've been on the site in a week or two. I will PM everyone back tomorrow because it's like...4 in the morning here. xP**


	2. Kuriboh Dumplings

Stella sat back in her seat and tried to keep her eyes glued to the board in front of her. Not _beside _her…where a certain brunette was sleeping away peacefully. Everytime she did so much as glance his way, she couldn't bring himself to stop looking at him. Her heart raced each time as well. Why was she so flustered over a guy she hardly talked to? She wished she knew the answer herself.

The clock read five o'clock. Detention was running until five-thirty. Class ended at three-thirty. So in short, detention ran on for two long, excruciating hours. Of course Stella was ecstatic about having Jaden there. It would've given her the chance to finally talk to him…if he didn't fall asleep fifteen minutes into detention, that is!

"I'm so going to kill Venus once I get back to the dorm." She muttered under her breath, glancing at the clock again even though she was well aware that the hands had only moved so little.

"And now all there might not be enough Kuriboh dumplings later…" With a sigh, she ran her hand over her stomach. "And I really wanted some. I'm so hungry!"

Thirty nerve-wrecking minutes finally passed by and Crowler dismissed the few students left in the classroom. Stella blinked and glanced at Jaden, who was still in a deep slumber.

'_Should I tap him? I can't just leave him here sleeping…but what if he gets mad that I woke up him?'_

Just before she could stretch her arm out to lightly touch his shoulder, a ruler flew down and hit the table she and Jaden were at with a loud smack. Jaden jumped up immediately, his brown eyes wide in shock.

"A-ah! W-what is it?!" He searched the room frantically, his disheveled hair swaying in the process.

"You're free to go, _slacker. _Next time, refrain from sleeping during my lectures." Crowler growled, sending Jaden a sneer before striding back to the podium.

A small laugh escaped Jaden's lips before he turned to Stella, still standing there with a look of confusion evident on her face.

"Hey, Stel! Were you waiting for me? That's really nice of you!" He said in his usual cheerful voice. He flashed her a grin, causing her cheeks to flush.

"A-actually, I was…um, I was…" She fumbled over the right words. No matter how badly she wanted to talk to him, she just couldn't get the words out.

Before she had another chance to get out what she wanted, Jaden's stomach let out a loud growl. He scratched his cheek sheepishly and let out a nervous laugh.

"Man, I'm starving! Sleeping sure takes a lot outta me!" He chuckled, "Say, what're you doing after this?"

"H-huh?" It caught her completely off-guard that he asked. What he trying to make plans? But then again, he was an overall friendly guy, so maybe she shouldn't take it the wrong way. But still, they just met! Well, they just met _officially _anyway…

"I'm just…I wanted to…" She took a deep breath. "I was…gonna see if there were any more Kuriboh dumplings left at the booth. I usually go after class to get them…"

"Ah, sweet! Mind if I join you then?" He asked nonchalantly.

"W-what? Y-you wanna come with me?" Her stomach was doing all sorts of flips. Who knew it would feel that great to get detention?

"Unless it's a problem…" He said, slight concern hinted in his tone.

She shook her head vigorously, "N-no! Of course not! Let's go then!"

Jaden punched the air happily before following Stella outside of the classroom. She cut through the yard and took the shortcut route to the beach, praying that the stand was still open and there wasn't a long line. She needed her dumplings. It was the only way to relieve stress, other than venting and annoying the hell out of Venus.

"Wow, you sure know your way! Are you a freshman?" He inquired, ducking under stray branches in order to keep her pace.

Her face blanched as soon as she heard his words. Her? A freshman? She was in her third year along with him! That proved how much he really _didn't_ notice her. Disappointment weighed in her heart, but she wasn't going to give up just yet. She turned to Jaden with furrowed brows.

"Jaden, before this…we actually met once…" She mumbled, the tiniest bit of frustration shining in her silver orbs.

"We have?"

She nodded. Although deep down, she wasn't surprised that he didn't recall their first meeting. It was a simple, short meeting. Anyone would've forgotten about it, but not her because that was the first time she ever laid eyes on Jaden. And how could she let that memory fade so easily?

"It was freshman orientation. You were late, remember?"

He laughed, recalling back the memory. "Oh, yeah! That was when I dueled Crowler!"

"Mhmm," She began picking up her pace again as the beach came into view. "A-afterwards…I wanted to meet you...b-because I admired your dueling. But I didn't know what to say, so I blurted out something really…stupid." She added, blushing a darker shade of red.

His grin became wider and he leaned in closer, anxious of what she had to say. "And…what was it? I'm sure if you say it, you might re-jog my memory!"

Stella walked up to the booth, wallet in hand. "Kuriboh dumplings!"

Jaden blinked. "Hahaha, you must really like those, huh Stel?"

After paying for the dumplings, she handed a stick to Jaden and they began walking back towards the direction of the dorms.

"That was what I said to you that day…" She admitted shyly, her voice muffled from the dumpling in her mouth.

Jaden gulped down the dumplings in a matter of a few seconds. He looked up at the sky growing pink as the time passed, trying to recollect the incident. In the next moment or two, he snapped his fingers and turned to face her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ahahahaha! Oh yeah, I remember that now! And then you ran away before I had the chance to ask you anything!" He exclaimed, clutching his stomach from laughing too much.

More blood rushed to Stella's thinks as she pursed her lips. She wanted to say something like, 'it wasn't that funny,' or 'shut up, already,' but Jaden looked happy, so she decided not to. Seeing him happy made her happy.

"I eat Kuriboh dumplings when I get nervous! And I just had some right after my duel that day and I couldn't think of anything to say…so, yeah."

"You're pretty weird, Stel."

"H-huh?"

"But that's why I like you! We should hang out more often!" He assured her, his smile growing wider as he did. "Sorry I forgot about it though! I wish we talked earlier! Hey, let's duel next time, okay?"

Stella froze. Did he just say…that he liked her? Well yeah, he meant it platonically, but still! Now she wished she didn't waste all that time wondering what it would've been like to talk to him and get to know him when she could've just done it! And all it took was detention. But still, for her, it was worth it.

"Hmm, Stel?"

Jaden paused and turned around, wondering on why she abruptly came to a stop. He glanced past the trees and noticed the Obelisk Blue dorm a little ways ahead. And since it was the girls' dorm, he figured that's why she didn't go any further.

"Oh, right! Your dorm's just over there? Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then! And thanks for the Kuriboh dumplings! I see why you like them so much! Later, Stel!" He shouted as he turned around to leave, but not before giving her a small wave and his signature grin again.

Stella found herself breathing again once his red jacket and brown hair was out of her sight. She couldn't believe it. Jaden actually wanted to hang out with her! She rushed through the gates and ran up to her dorm room, slamming the door open.

"Hey, Stel. How was detention?" Venus smirked, blowing on her recently painted nails.

Stella let out a content sigh and jumped onto the bed.

"Kuriboh dumplings!~"

* * *

**Stella: I'm so glad I finally got to use my 'Stella' as an OC. I just changed my pen name, but when it was Stella Rose-chan, it was because I originally planned using the names Stella and Rose as OC's!**

**Anyways, sorry this took a while! But I read an awesome ygogx fanfic on Luna and thus, I got motivation! I think I'll update this again soon! I gotta update my other stories now!**

**Please review and tell me whatcha think! c:**


End file.
